Entities such as enterprises frequently operate using complex computing environments that need to be managed. Example computing environments include cluster environments, virtual environments, dynamic environments, and other suitable computing environments. Each of these types of computing environments is typically associated with its own management software. For example, cluster environments may be managed using management software for cluster environments, virtual environments may be managed using management software for virtual environments, and dynamic environments may be managed using management software for dynamic environments. For each type of computing environment (e.g., cluster environments, virtual environments, and dynamic environments), each vendor's implementation of that type of computing environment is typically associated with its own vendor-specific management software. For example, the cluster environments of an entity may each have their own vendor-specific management software, the virtual environments of an entity may each have their own vendor-specific management software, and the dynamic environments of an entity may each have their own vendor-specific management software.
Moreover, each management software instance may have its own unique user interface for managing its associated one or more computing environments. For example, the user interface for managing a cluster environment may differ from the user interface for managing a virtual environment, which may differ from the user interface for managing a dynamic environment. As another example, the user interface of a first vendor's management software for managing a cluster environment may differ from the user interface of a second vendor's management software for managing a cluster environment.